Éter
El éter (en Inglés, aether o æther) es una de las energías que componen la Eternidad Invisible. Sin embargo, también está presente en algunos planos en mayor o menor grado.1 Descripción El éter es una sustancia mágica volátil, inestable y altamente energética. Tiene cualidades magnéticas y puede refinarse para conseguir combustible. Sin embargo también puede corromperse mediante algunas sustancias o hechizos, lo que puede causar ciertas anomalías en el ambiente. Además, la exposición directa al éter puro puede ser mortal. El propio multiverso está compuesto principalmente de la energía éterica. El éter es parte importante de la invocación de criaturas. Cuando se materializan, se dice que están siendo sacadas del éter.234 Los magos etéreos son habitualmente magos blancos o azules que usan magia etérea, relacionada normalmente con la desinvocación de criaturas.5 El éter en los planos Alara En el fragmento de Esper, se podía encontrar el escaso y preciado etérium, una aleación metálica mágica imbuida de éter. Tras la confluencia de Alara su creación se extendió por el plano.6 Iquatana El plano de Iquatana tiene una atmósfera excepcionalmente abundante en éter. Sus habitantes han evolucionado en base a ello, pero la ingente cantidad de éter en el ambiente hace que las invocaciones sean muy inestables.7 Kaladesh El éter forma parte integral de Kaladesh, en este plano la naturaleza sigue los patrones del éter, viéndose afectada toda la flora, fauna y habitantes del plano por su influencia. Ejemplos de esto son, cómo migran las bandadas de aves siguiendo los vientos alisios del éter, los bancos de peces que se arremolinan en torno a sus corrientes en el agua, las bestias salvajes que se disputan territorios ricos en sedimentos de éter, los gremlins que se alimentan principalmente de éter, los troncos de los árboles que crecen en espirales para aprovechar las corrientes de éter, o la vegetación que florece formando recipientes para recolectar el éter que se precipita desde la eteresfera. El ciclo del éter es el recorrido que sigue esta sustancia según los investigadores de Kaladesh: Inspiración, innovación, construcción, liberación y recuperación. Los etergénitos son una nueva forma viva de éter que surgieron a partir del refinado del éter durante el Gran Áuge del Éter. La eteresfera es una capa de la atmósfera de este mundo compuesta de éter, que forma corrientes orientadas por el influjo magnético de esta sustancia. Desde la eteresfera, si se dan las condiciones adecuadas, el éter desciende en forma de precipitación cayendo a veces sobre las laderas de montañas y dejándolas sembradas de geodas de éter luminiscentes de las que se alimentan los gremlins en la naturaleza. Algunos de los seres más grandes de Kaladesh han evolucionado para habitar la eteresfera, como las ballenas celestes, y algunos leviatanes, viviendo del éter rico en energía y acumulando pasivamente poder mágico. Sin embargo, también hay otros seres más pequeños, como los dracos y los rocs y otras aves de gran altitud, que también la habitan alimentándose indirectamente del éter de otros seres.8 Theros En Theros, los eruditos meletianos sienten un profundo interés por el éter, y muchos estudian su uso en la magia. Algunos de ellos creen que el éter es el reino de lo abstracto donde residen los números, conceptos, y teorías. Estos formalistas estudian magias capaces de hacer desaparecer objetos de la realidad física. Ellos dicen que están "perfeccionando" los objetos reales y concretos, necesariamente imperfectos, transfiriéndolos al reino de lo abstracto y perfecto.9 Curiosidades * La invalidamagia puede estar relacionada con el éter, ya que tiene un efecto similar a la magia etérea pero sobre hechizos. * A partir del bloque de Kaladesh, en Inglés se dejó de usar la forma antigua Æther por Aether ya que planteaba problemas, particularmente de traducción.10 * Esta energía mágica recibe su nombre del éter, la sustancia que antaño se creía que llenaba el espacio, y también un compuesto químico volátil. Referencias en el juego * Anchor to the Aether * Aether Adept * Aetherflame Wall * Aether Flash * Aether Gale * Aetherling * Aether Membrane * Aether Rift * Aethersnatch * Aethersnipe * Aether Storm * Aether Vial * Aether Web * Azorius Aethermage * Crucible of Worlds * Gate to the Aether * Ghirapur Aether Grid * Obscuring Aether * Tainted Aether * Yet Another Aether Vortex Referencias # ↑ Equipo creativo de Magic. (1 febrero 2017.) “Renovación”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Brady Dommermuth. (16 agosto 2007.) “¿Qué es un Planeswalker?”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Brady Dommermuth. (14 abril 2004.) “What is the Æther?”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Brady Dommermuth. (3 enero 2007.) “What exactly is "Æther" (and what is its correct pronunciation)?”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (4 diciembre 2006.) “Drakes vs. the Aether”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ A Planeswalker's Guide to Alara # ↑ Doug Beyer. (2 septiembre 2009.) “The Planes of Planechase”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Equipo creativo de Magic. (2 noviembre 2016.) “Guía del Planeswalker de Kaladesh”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mike McArtor. (25 marzo 2015.) “In Æther Words…”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Blake Rasmussen. (16 mayo 2016.) “The May 16, 2016 Update”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Categoría:Cosmología Categoría:Materias, magias y hechizos